dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Power Up
Power Up (パワーアップ) is a technique used by a vast majority of the characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, generally seen as a technique used to amplify one's ki. This technique was not really fully introduced until Dragon Ball Z, but was hinted towards in Dragon Ball. Overview Powering up is a process that usually increases the ki amount or ki strength of a character. Generally, this process is recognized when characters gather ki to increase their power level so that a greater advantage in battle can be obtained. This specific process is not entirely understood, but a definition given by Piccolo is that the Z Fighters are able to amplify their ki in bursts.Piccolo's description of the technique to Dr. Gero during the Androids Saga Powering up actually comes in several different varieties. The most basic being ki concentration, which forces the ki into small areas or points, thus increasing the power of attacks without altering ki amount. The most commonly referenced variety is ki amplification, which increases the ki in the body so that more ki can be put into ki attacks. A third variety includes a full anatomical transformation, such as Zarbon, Frieza, and the Saiyans. Other varieties include absorption of life material, which increases ki, and incorporating other beings into one's own body in order to metamorphasize involuntarily to a higher ki level. The voluntary ki amplification technique is often the rarest seen in the actual DBZ universe, as characters from Earth are seen to fool many with this type of voluntary ki control. This is evidenced by the fact that Frieza's army is routinely fooled by the Z Fighters concealing their powers. One of the few characters associated with Frieza to actually recognize this type of ki amplification skill was Captain Ginyu, and the only reason he knew about it was because, according to him, he also possessed the ability. However, his ability is not seen to be on the same level as Goku's, being that when he possessed his body, he could not raise the power in Goku's body to anywhere near the level that Goku could. Ginyu even called Goku a "rare fighter" when he was describing the Power Up ability to Jeice. The Planet Trade Organization had an empire that spanned countless planets, and had conquered countless races Types Ki Concentration Ki concentration is a basic power up which amplifies the power of ''ki'' attacks by focusing the ki into small areas or singular points. An example is shown Goku and Piccolo do this during their fight against Raditz when they use their Kamehameha and the Special Beam Cannon respectively; by focusing their ki into tight areas, they are able to increase the power of their attacks without increasing the ki in their bodies. Another example of this type of power up is Tien Shinhan's Tri Beam: the ki is concentrated so tightly into one point that it actually carries the potential to be fatal to the user. Ki increase/suppression This form of powering up is an even further advanced technique, and is the one of the least understood, both in and out-of-universe. With this technique, people are able to amplify the ki in their bodies. This type of ki increase can occur voluntarily if someone is trained in doing it, or involuntarily when someone becomes distressed, due to intense emotions, such as rage or fear. This involuntary ki increase is seen at several times in the series, most particularly from Gohan who was shown to have a vastly varying power level in accordance with the state of his emotions. The first instance of this was soon after he was introduced, in which his rage at his uncle Raditz ignited an involuntary power up that was caused when he could hear his father Goku being beaten mercilessly by Raditz. Gohan later learns to curve these involuntary outbursts, and use them in accordance with the more controlled Super Saiyan transformations. Voluntary ki increase is perhaps most often seen just prior to a character taking flight. A few power ups appear to work by focusing the energy through the body so that it can swell in the muscles, increasing strength and speed doing so. In most power ups, the size of the user's aura usually increases, and tends to change shape and form at times. One of the most advanced power increasing technique is the Kaio-ken, which doubles the user's ki under regular circumstances. Advanced training with the Kaio-ken can amplify the ki even more, as Goku is seen to be able to amplify his ki up to 20x during the Frieza Saga. However, Ki amplification can have negative effects, as seen with the Ultra Super Saiyan, in which the ki amping increases the muscle mass to the point where it is an inhibitor to the user's speed. On the opposite end of amplification, there is ki suppression, which is a technique that actually decreases someone's ki from their regular base-line. Other than increasing the power, users suppress their power. This allows for the user to hide the full extent of their power, or simply to keep a relaxed amount of energy. Transformation Transformations are physical changes in the body that results in a great amplification or (the more rare) suppression of ki. A transformation change the person's body so that their base-line ki level changes as well. In regards to Super Saiyans, Goku informs Gohan that the transformation cannot be gained by simply powering up. Some transformations give the same type of ki, such as the Super Saiyan form; evidence to this is when Gohan mistakes Super Saiyan Future Trunks for his father Goku due to sensing the same type of ki. Those who use anatomical transformations can usually only increase their power level in set increments, such as Zarbon going from a power level of 24,000 to a power level of 30,000, but skipping over the other six thousand. However, Final Form Frieza and Super Saiyans can still increase their power while in the forms. Most of Frieza's transformations are actually used to make himself weaker, and limit his ki output to conserve power. Another example of power up is used by characters like Cell and Majin Buu: this is the ability to absorb people into their own being, allowing them to gain their powers. Power Ups in video games The power ups in video games are quite different than the ones seen in the series, as they are generic and linear increases in attack strength and defense power. Kaio-ken is either treated as the same thing as a transformation, or it is a temporary state which increases your attack and defense power, but burns your ki gauge and disables your ki gathering ability. Super Saiyan 3 similarly can be sustained for an indefinite amount of time by the player in the video games, while in the series, the strain from the transformation is too much to where the user can't sustain it for long periods of time. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques